Flaws
by SansaandWinterfell
Summary: ModernAU! Gilly and Sam set Jon and Sansa up on a blind date. Sam talked. Gilly talked. Sansa listened quietly, sipping her drink. Jon finished his and slid his glass to the side. He promised he would be nice. He leaned to the side when the couple across the table were sufficiently distracted.


Jon tugged nervously at his collar. "You're making me nervous," Sam jested as he parked the car at Hardin's, a hole-in-the-wall bar that many of the officers liked to frequent.

"I would feel better if you didn't insist on setting me up," Jon countered scrubbing his beard roughly.

"It's not my doing!" Sam protested "Gilly has a friend she thinks would be perfect for you! And stop brooding."

"I was not," he so was. Jon had been single for more than a few years. He'd spent much of it grieving the loss of his fellow officer, his girlfriend, in the line of duty. Gilly had given him time, and when she saw fit took every opportunity to set him up. He had managed to come up with an excuse for most of the occasions. Except tonight.

Sam looked at him knowingly. "Just please be nice; Gilly just wants you to be happy." Jon wanted to protest but Sam caught him. "Dividing your time between the force and Ghost is not what she has in mind."

"You're getting the first round." Jon poked Sam square in the chest walking away to find an open table for four. He was pulled into conversation with Pyp and Grenn, two other officers, about the newest weapons training they were to undergo. He was thankful to have an excuse to pull away.

Sam had arrived at the table with two pitchers of beer. Jon raised his brows, Sam shrugged in response before pouring. "Gilly said they're on their way. They should be here any minute."

Jon nursed his first beer while Sam chatted easily. They'd been partners since they started working for the Winterfell Police Department and had become good friends in the process. Sam often invited Jon over for dinner with him and Gilly. They were practically brothers and Jon had to accept that brothers wanted each other to be happy.

From his seat he could see the door when slim Gilly tugged another girl in by the wrist. Sam must have noticed the recognition on Jon's face; he turned and waved his girlfriend over. Jon lost focus on the familiar face, staring at the girl attached to her.

He couldn't see her face, her head ducked down through the crowd. Her hair was deep auburn, skin pale, and sad. He didn't need to see her face to see that.

Gilly kissed his cheek before sitting next to Sam. "Sam, Jon this is my dear friend Sansa."

Jon could tell she was pretty when she was far away but he was still startled by her close up. While her bright blue eyes never met his, or Sam's for that matter, they didn't lose their hold on him. She sat beside him softly, deliberately trying not to brush against him. Sam poured her a drink which she accepted with a soft thanks.

Sam talked. Gilly talked. Sansa listened quietly, sipping her drink. Jon finished his and slid his glass to the side. He promised he would be nice. He leaned to the side when the couple across the table were sufficiently distracted. "Hi," he whispered through the red veil of her hair.

He must have shocked her, her large blue eyes jumped to his. "Hello," they were back on the carved table.

"I'm Jon, I know you heard that, but I'd like to introduce myself."

"I'm Sansa, and I hate being set-up," That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. He poured more beer into his tankard and topped her glass off.

"How did Gilly convince you?" Her brow lifted; "I'm being serious," he smiled, she smiled in return.

"I've had some pretty bad luck when it comes to relationships," she shrugged casually. She tossed her hair off of her shoulder. It didn't escape him that she didn't answer.

"Gilly seems to think we've got something in common. Maybe it's our bad luck," he liked the sound of her laugh.

"So bad luck, and dogs," her eyes gestured to his phone. That was something to go on, people had established relationships on less. Wasn't that common online? Must love Dogs?

Sam went to refill the drinks, Sansa volunteered to join him. "She's had a rough time Jon." Gilly wasn't often cryptic, in fact Jon couldn't remember a time when she had kept a secret from him longer than an hour. Sansa seemed like a girl who should reveal her own secrets.

He'd learned about her job at Winterfell City Hall, she had just become the deputy director of a department. Gilly boasted that she had worked her way up from being an intern, Sansa's smile faltered for an instant at that, but returned as though it never happened.

When she talked about Lady, her dog, she smiled. Jon asked to see a picture and laughed at the ribbons adorning her leash. He was surprised when she laughed at a raunchy joke Pyp stopped by to tell.

When Gilly and Sam rose to play a game of pool Sansa remained. Jon took that as a cue to remain as well. "I trust her," she said. When her statement took time to connect with Jon, Sansa clarified. "Gilly, I don't think she'd put me in harms way."

"You say it like you've been in harms way before,"

"My dad set me up with his best friends son when I was in high school. He didn't mean any harm by it, he wouldn't have done it if he knew what a monster Joff was. Joff broke up with me after a few horrible years, left me for my best friend. She set me up with her brother, later I found out it was because her family wanted to create ties with my family."

She had paused to take a drink. "Marg wasn't too upset when I broke it off with her brother. By that time I had started at City Hall; my mom's old friend was my boss." Her gaze faltered. Realization dawned upon Jon's face.

He covered her hand and she stared at him like a startled fawn. "It's a lot for a first date. I'd rather lay it out early, the longer I wait the harder it gets to break the news." She sighed. "So now you know, and I guess you can go. I wouldn't judge you."

"I had one serious relationship end. She died when she was out on the job. I've been alone for a long time, longer than I should have been maybe. I couldn't get myself to see anyone else. You have been far braver in love than I have."

"When you put it that way-" she tried to joke. "I've never felt very brave,"

"You've been braver in your actions than I have. Maybe it's time I do the same," his hand was still resting on hers. "I'd really like to kiss you right now," she let out a burst of laughter and pressed her mouth to his.

She was still smiling when she stopped kissing him, "your beard is scratching my face." His eyes turned apologetic.

"Sorry, I guess I've been letting it get away from me."

"I like it," her smile became coy.

He looked over to his best friends, they must have recognized the loneliness in their friends. He kissed her again, hotter this time, gripping her waist where her tee-shirt had ridden up. Her hands were in his hair pressing him closer. He had to stop.

"I feel like I would be taking advantage of you if I left with you; if we keep up like this I may not have the clarity to tell you that. I want to take you to dinner, and introduce you to everyone I know. I want to treat you the way you should be treated." Jon whispered gruffly into her ear.

"I appreciate the gesture. If you want to be held to it in the morning I won't stop you. I want you to take me back with you tonight." Her mouth was too close to his ear for him to do much more than leap up pulling her with him. They said quick goodbyes to Sam and Gilly, Jon had taken the keys from the car Sam drove them in, and as they left Sansa looked at him seriously. "I cannot promise I will not get distracted by your dog for at least ten minutes, but after that I'm yours." Jon's hand found itself pulling her close as they laughed.

True to her word Sansa was distracted by Ghost. Jon took the moment to watch her, and when her eyes rose to meet his she smiled the same coy smile that landed them in his messy apartment in the first place. He gestured for Ghost to stay and pulled her away.

He intended to take his time with her, but when she pressed herself flush against him he knew there would be time for that later. She dug her nails into his bare back when he pressed his face into her neck, taking her in absorbing every detail.

He felt himself grow painfully hard when she took him in her palm. Groaning he leaned into her, pressing his mouth to hers. He stopped her when she tried to take him into her mouth. "You don't have to do that, I never want you to feel like you have to do that." She had that brow lifted again when he stopped her, "I don't think I could handle it." She liked that answer better.

"Next time I will," she told him. He was already pressing her back against the mattress and pulling her cotton underwear down her legs. "What are you-"

"This is about you," and he pressed his mouth against her. He laved at her folds until she was arching into him.

"Jon," her voice wavered, he raised his eyes to meet hers and took her nub into his mouth. "Jon," she called again, and when she came undone in his mouth she raked her hand through his hair. She was still catching her breath when she hoisted herself on top of him. He took her breasts into his hands as she rode him.

He leaned up and kissed her, knowing he wouldn't last much longer he rubbed her clit until he felt her pulse around him. He pulled himself out and released onto the shirt he'd been wearing.

"I'm still taking you to dinner tomorrow," he promised as she rested against his chest. Her fingers were tracing patterns around his chest, he could feel her eyelashes.

"You don't have to,"

"I want to," He assured running his hand through her hair.

"Then I have a promise to make good on too." 


End file.
